Kaldi's
Kaldi's Koffee House and Espresso Parlor *'Location: '''1910 1st Ave N, Fargo , RRDMZ 58102 *'Style: Repurposed Shack. *'''Gang: '''None (under the protection of the Brawlhallans and the PPU) *P2 Rating: '10:34:9 *'Description: '''Coffee House and Sandwich Counter Kaldi's is a no-nonsense little coffee house perched in a strategic location in the middle of the industrial areas west of the Block , near enough to the working class neighborhoods west of University Drive to attract families and near enough Brewhalla to revive those who's been hitting it a little too hard. Kaldi's main source of customers is, of course, the workers at the various shops and warehouses in the area, who stop by for a hot cup of coffee and a quick sandwich. Kaldi himself doesn't care, like he always says he just wants people to 'Drink Coffee, Be Happy and Keep me in business'. Kaldi (real name: Khalid Mohammed) is a second generation fargoan (his parents were Somali immigrants) who grew up not a half-dozen blocks from his shop, in the very neighborhoods he now serves. He takes the name Kaldi from the Ethiopian legend about the discovery of coffee. While the staple of Kaldi's is the big hoddle of Regular Brew he keeps "Black, Strong and full" for regulars or people on the go, he has decades of experience as a barista, both at his own shop and before that, at a number of different coffee spots in the Block before he opened Kaldi's and has the supplies and equipment to whip up nearly any variety of coffee or espresso drink you can conceive of. Kaldi is a devoutFargo IslamMuslim, so the sandwiches are all kosher/halal, as well as the hummus you can get for a side. There are really three different crowds that you'll find at Kaldi's depending on the time of day. In the morning, the workers rushing to their jobs, grabbing a sandwich for lunch and cup of coffee to keep them going, during the day, when business is slow, it is the hangout for a lot of the older citizens of the residential neighborhoods, usually former workers themselves, often friends of Kaldi's who hang out, argue politics and play cards or chess. And at night, after the rush home, it becomes a gathering spot for NDRU students and those either on their way to or from the nightlife in the Block. Its this third bunch that's of the most interest to denizens of the shadows, because this is where you'll find small-time criminals and hot-headed student radicals, including NPL activists and even the occasional PPU radical. Kaldi himself is a proud member of the NPL, and a keen observer will note that the Dancing Goat decorations in his shop also resemble the 'Goat That Won't Be Got' mascot of the Non-Partisan League. His own unique political views (the abolishment of nations altogether and the establishment of the 'World of Peace') put him so outside the mainstream that he is effectively neutral in the current debates between Reunionists and Independents within the NPL. Return to: Hotspots Category:Places Category:Politics Category:Business